False Promises
by RomanceWriter07
Summary: Kairi is ready to give up when Sora has not returned as he promised he would. But when she puts a knife to her throat, an unexpected someone confronts her to save her from making a terrible mistake.


It was dark and cold, lightening flashing through the clouds as the waves crashed onto the dark shores of Destiny Island. No one was there, all safely tucked away in their beds as they waited out the midnight storm, except for one small figure who made its way towards a hole tucked away beside a big tree. The Secret Place.

Kairi looked around blankly as she tried to remember why she had come here. Then she smiled coldly; why shouldn't she come here? Where else would be a more fitting place to end it all than the source of her pain, the small hole filled with hollow promises of hope and dreams that were warped in realization. Dreams of far off places, of being heroes.

Sora had done his part; he had become the hero, the Keyblade master, the one that everyone relied on and loved. But how could they love him more than she did; they hadn't spent three years of their lives waiting for him, listening to his voice echoing in their heads over and over…

_**Kairi…**_

The red head knelt in front of the picture they had drawn together; their supposed love etched there for all time. His promise held there in the stone.

_**Remember what you said before? Well I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you; I promise…**_

But he hadn't kept his promise; not a day had gone by when Kairi didn't feel the doubt and despair grow stronger, her precious memories of him slipping away from her, one by one, until only a few remained.

_**Sora, don't ever change…**_

But he had; hadn't he. The cursed weapon, that thing of nightmares, the _keyblade _had taken care of that, hadn't it? If it hadn't, he would be home right now. Him and Riku, hugging her and telling her how much they'd missed her. Sora leading her slowly away from everyone else, telling her that he loved her…

_**Kairi…**_

She held her head in pain, and screamed for him to leave her alone, to let her die, as his real self had done for the past three years, and for all time.

_**Even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore.**_

_**Remember; where ever you go, I'll always be with you.**_

Slowly Kairi picked up the knife she had dropped on the ground. She lifted her head and stared at the false promise, the ugly picture of hope etched on the wall.

_**I'll come back to you; I promise.**_

_**What's gotten into you; you're the one that's changed Kairi.**_

_**Kairi, thank you…**_

Slowly, she held it to her throat, and pressed it lightly against her skin.

_**Kairi…**_

_**Kairi…**_

"KAIRI, STOP!"

She looked up to see him, her Sora, flying toward her, his feet seeming to float above the ground as he tackled her down and wrenched the blade out of her hands.

"Kairi, Kairi I love you, please, I love you!" Sora yelled grasping her shoulders and staring down at her as tears ran down his cheeks.

She stared at him, numb. This was a dream, an illusion… maybe she was already dead, and she didn't realize it.

Slowly she reached out a hand and touched his cheek, her eyes gazing at the older but unmistakable face of her love. Her only love. Sora

Shakily she reached out her arms and leaned blindly against him, whispering his name over and over again until it was a loud scream of pain that echoed through the cave. Strong arms went around her as Sora whispered words of love and hope into her hair.

The blade lay a few feet away, forgotten. Kairi didn't care; she didn't want it. She wasn't alone anymore.

Her world was complete. She had everything that she could ever want in her arms at that moment. Tears went down her face as she buried her face in his chest. "Sora……I……I thought….."

He clasped his hand over her mouth as tears fell down his cheeks. "I don't know what I would do if you were gone." His hands held her sides tightly. "Oh Sora." He leaned in and touched her soft lips in a passionate kiss.

Kairi kept wondering if this was a dream. She could see him. She could feel him. His warm strong arms holding her to where she couldn't think of him letting go. She could taste him and she prayed that her imagination was fooling her. When he ended the kiss, he let her go and picked up the knife. "Kairi, what were you thinking!" She looked away from him. "Is this your way of telling me that you cant have hope for us both!" She couldn't bear to look at him. She began to cry again. "Sora, I'm sorry. I just cant bear being without you."

"What if I hadn't been able to stop you! What if I arrived to see the girl I fought so hard to protect laying on the ground here dead in a pool of blood because she didn't want to believe me when I said I would come back to her!" Tears were coming down from his angry eyes.

Kairi could see he was truly afraid that he wouldn't get to see her again. His anger disappeared in his tears. "Kairi, we were meant to be together. I realized that when I found out your heart was inside me. I wouldn't give up when you were in my very soul. I fought for not my own life, but for yours. Even when I was turned into a heartless, your touch turned me back to normal again. From that moment on, I knew what my heart was trying to tell me; I loved you and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt. I couldn't bear being apart from you either, but I kept fighting just so I could see your beautiful face again. You were the only reason that I needed to keep on fighting."

She jumped forward into his arms and held him tight. "Please don't ever leave me again, Sora. I would die without you." She then kissed him back more passionately than before.

Slowly, Sora let his hands drop to her thighs and slowly rubbed down her legs. Kairi then stopped them. "Not here. Come with me." She got up grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the house. She took him to her room, and then threw him on the bed. Sora looked at her. "Here?" She smiled back at him and got on the bed next to him. "Here", she replied. Then she began to kiss his neck. His hands slowly went up under her shirt, pulling it up as he went. She trailed down his neck to the opening in his shirt. Then she switched and Sora began to kiss her neck, and slowly move down. She dreamed of this moment for so long, she could just barely control her orgasm that was beginning to stir inside her. She moaned at the very feeling of his breath on her skin.

"Sora, I never felt like this before." He pulled his head up alongside her face and replied, "I know. I want to make this moment special for you." Then he slowly and lightly nibbled on her ear. He pulled her shirt off and flung it across the room. He sat behind her and had her in between his legs and began to cup her breasts as she let her head fall back into his neck. Then he massaged them as gently as he could. He knew not to put too much on her at once when her body was not used to it. Sora may not have looked like it to anyone else, but he had a lot of experience in foreplay. As she moaned louder and louder, he sped up his pace and put on more pressure.

He dropped his hands slowly to her hips and unzipped her skirt. Kairi lifted her legs so he could slide them off. Her panties were wet and Sora could see it through her transparent undergarment. He was kissing her neck as he dropped his hands into her panties to her spot and slowly rubbed it in a revolving motion. Her face began to flush after a couple minutes. He could see she was almost ready. Her came around from behind her and got on his knees in front of the bed. He took off her panties and threw them across the room before he looked at her flushed face, and thought about if he should. She had never experienced this kind of thing before. He then led his face to her spot and began to taste her sweet nectar. She was about to orgasm and he stopped. Kairi looked at him.

"What is it?" She looked at him wondering why he held back. "Your not supposed to come yet." Then he took off his shirt and dropped his pants. She was turned on even more by how tight his chest looked to her. Then after he took off his boxer shorts, he leaned in to her ear. "Are you sure about this? It will hurt you know."

She nodded to him. "Okay, I'm coming in" he said as he penetrated her opening. She let out a quick scream as tears went down her face. He laid his head on her shoulder as she laid back on the bed. He began a slow in-out motion and she slowly adjusted to his presence. "Oh Sora" She dug her nails into his back. However, he felt nothing of it as he fought back how tight she was. He was trying to not come early. It was insanity as they both tried hard not to give in to their sensations yet. "Oh DAMN! KAIRI!" He let go at the same time as she did. "UH UH AAAAHHHHH SOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAA!" Sora began to catch his breath before he gave Kairi one last passionate kiss. Then he lifted her up and put her under the covers, where he laid next to her. "I love you Sora." Sora looked back and stroked a lock of her hair. "I love you too Kairi. Don't ever give up. It could destroy everything between us. Don't ever give up." Then she fell asleep on his chest and he fell asleep with his hands around her, which he would never let go of again.

THE END


End file.
